Clip My Wings
by Lies of Atrocity
Summary: There is a replicated city, where prejudice humans turn their eyes from those ugly creatures they call 'monsters'. In this replicated city, humans are no different from those monsters, those creatures who have wings or other mutations. And what will they


Deep within the confines of a replicated city, a tall building stood. It was grander and more meaningful than the rest of the buildings in the lonely city. Why this was, it was unknown. Maybe because it was taller; maybe because more lights lit up the glass windows; Maybe because it was simply the only building left that humans still worked in. Or, maybe it was because day by day, blood was spilt on its rooftop.

Light eyes, stained with memories of evil, stared upward. Rain dropped on the well distinctive face; high cheek bones, soft lips, and grey eyes. A small pool of blood formed under the being; this blood came from his wrists and ankles, where silver chains held him firmly to the ground. At first glance, one may think that this being was simply a human. Little did they know, he was a beast. Wings would tear from his back if any emotion was felt. He was tainted with that curse, though he liked it. This man was given the name of Amon. And he would be damned by that name for the rest of his years.

Memories swiftly pulled him out of the real world; or, what was left of the real world, anyway. He knew that today he would die. His death would not be mourned, except by one. Eris had escaped Them, the soldiers who hunted for their kind. Amon hadn't. Their attempts at freedom were futile.

Attention was adverted towards a door. The door was black in color, attached to a fire escape that lead to the roof top. Out of it spilt four men, all dressed in crimson and blue. What else they held in common was that each held a gun; long, slender, and malevolent. Rain instantly drenched the four armed men, though it was barely noticeable. The grey eyes of Amon stared at them, while the four pairs of brown eyes stared back at him.

The tension grew as little, naked feet pattered on the sidewalk below. No one heard her scream his name…"Ready…" The distinct, gruff voice readied the soldiers that stood in a row. At the exact same time, four readied guns were lifted, one single eye staring out of a scope that wasn't needed, and the four barrels of the melancholy guns were aimed at the heart of Amon.

"Aim…" They didn't need to follow this order. They had already aimed. Amon would die hearing the echo of four guns going off at the exact same time. Every man on that rooftop thought the same thing. In a matter of seconds, Amon would die. That was what should've happened. The only problem was Eris. Just as the voice was to command the men to shoot, she arose from behind Amon. Angelic black wings engulfed his body, blocking him from sight. Her emerald eyes of hope watched the men as they rearmed their guns, pointing at her. A scream shattered the silence; four shots from four glimmering guns that fired at the exact same time were soon to follow.

As the smoke cleared, the only visible things were Amon, who had broken the chains that held him in bondage, And Eris, who lay on the ground bleeding her love. The men had rushed indoors, afraid of another attack. Amon knew what happened, but he did not accept it until he saw the figure of Eris lying on the rooftop, spilling her blood to them.

Tear slipped free from grey eyes as he gathered her body into his arms, caressing her pale face with kisses. Anger and love, hate and depression overthrew him. His scream was lifted to the air as similar ebony wings tore from his back. Feathers were drenched in blood. New rain fell to the building top, though this was a different substance. Salty tears and liquid crimson replaced the once pure water.

One single gun lay in the exact position that the third gunman had stood. With wavering hands, Amon grasped it. A finger was poised near the trigger as he moved towards the door, swinging it open. This time, it was his turn to hunt. The soldiers weren't far. They had positioned themselves at the bottom of the staircase, guns armed and ready for an attack. Upon seeing Amon, they didn't shoot. They had become stunned from the sight of pure hate upon his face. At the exact same time, the exact same thought occurred to them. These beasts could feel; they could love and live as humans did.

It was too late. The gruff voice sounded again, telling them over and over to shoot. Guns were aimed, sharp eyes looking through scopes that weren't needed. Amon's gun was held in a limp hand that remained at his side. He didn't yet dare raise it to fire. Not until the time was right.

And above them all, a finger moved. It resulted in the movement of a hand, grasping for the door. Eris wasn't yet dead…"FIRE!" The voice commanded. Fingers trembled, ready to pull the trigger. For the second time, they were all ready for Amon to die.

Black wings, Amon's own, shot out from his back, curving inward to jet towards the soldiers. Surprised by this sudden movement, they all fired at the exact same time. Four bullets sped their way towards Amon, though because they were not aimed properly, they cut through his wings and lodged themselves in the wall.

At the exact same time that the bullets stopped moving, Amon lifted his gun and fired four bullets in reply. The bullets sped their way towards each soldier, hitting each him in the head, and lodging themselves in his brain. They were killed instantly. Silence engulfed Amon as he dropped the gun, letting it clang against the stairs before it lay peacefully in a pool of blood. Ever so slowly, he made his way towards the door that lead to the rooftops. "Amon…" A weak voice called.

This time, Amon heard her call. He heard her fatigue and need. The door was quickly opened, Amon stepping from its depth. Arms gathered the winged beauty, pulling her close to his chest. Blood drenched him, though he slowly started to heal her. Love could do more things then destroy, it could heal.

Amon carried his love towards the side of the building, still cradling her in his strong arms. And with one step, he launched himself into the air. Black wings caught the wind, carrying him upward. A scream of bliss pierced the sky of hate, lingering in the clouds of darkness; forever and always.

In the distance, two winged beings were seen, a smile on each of the faces. Blood will spill from each of them, hitting the ones below with a new type of rain. Crimson liquid will replace the once pure water.

And at the exact same moment in time, they disappeared into the dark abyss of the sky, never to be seen again. Though their screams of joy will echo on forever in the memories of the beasts, reminding them all of what they cannot be, and what they can. And inside the tallest building in a replicated city, four dead faces each held the exact same expression of doubt and fear.


End file.
